Opuestos-Similares
by lavida134
Summary: El cómo se sienten Harry y Teddy al saber y darse cuenta de que no tener padres, no necesariamente significa ser diferente. Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Post DH
1. Harry

**Opuestos-Similares**

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter (N° 1) Edward Remus Lupin (N° 2)

 **N° de palabras:** 227 (Sin contar el Summary, ni las notas de Autor)

 **Reto:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Opuestos:** Nacimiento/Fallecimiento

 **Summary:** El cómo se sienten Harry y Teddy al saber y darse cuenta de que no tener padres, no necesariamente significa ser diferente a los demás. _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._ _Post DH_

* * *

El día en que James Sirius Potter nació, fue un día de perfecta armonía. Todos celebraban juntos aquella dicha. Lo que no sabían, eran los pensamientos que Harry tenía.

En el momento en que Harry Tomo a James en sus brazos y lo vio, todo lo que contemplo fue la cosa más pequeña, frágil y perfecta en el mundo. Se juró a si mismo que si hijo no sufriría, que el no permitiría una guerra, o una carnicería; todo porque su hijo le viera otra vez así con curiosidad para luego dormir al confiar en el; en el momento en que vio a su esposa, luego de tener a su hijo le dio las gracias, por ser tan fuerte y haberle dado lo que siempre deseo, pero jamás soñó en contemplar.

OoO

Siempre dicen que un Nacimiento trae dicha, pero tambien te recuerda a los perdidos. Harry se sintió así, porque en aquella sala de espera donde debía de estar más de una familia celebrando. Estaba un niño de cabello azul, llorando.

Llorando por aquellos que perdió, pero tambien llorando por lo poco que los conoció, cuando su padrino lo llamo a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, Edward lo contemplo. Le pareció una pasa arrugada, pero se juró que lo cuidaría por el resto de su vida.

Porque después de todo eso hacían los hermanos Mayores ¿no?

* * *

Ok, esto me tomo 227 Palabras. Más del mínimo requerido, pero la mitad de mi cerebro de frito; Además de que si lo dejaba sin concluir me odiaría a mi misma. creo que es un final abierto. Pero juzguen por ustedes mismos, en fin espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta bye.


	2. Teddy

**Opuestos-Similares**

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter (N° 1) Edward Remus Lupin (N° 2)

 **N° de palabras:** 227 (Sin contar el Summary, ni las notas de Autor)

 **Reto:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Opuestos:** Nacimiento/Fallecimiento

 **Summary:** El cómo se sienten Harry y Teddy al saber y darse cuenta de que no tener padres, no necesariamente significa ser diferente a los demás. _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._ _Post DH_

* * *

El día en que su abuela falleció Teddy Lupin se sintió desolado. Después de todo aquella mujer lo crio y lo cuido, prácticamente desde que nació. En el momento en que se enteraron los demás, Todos a excepción de uno le dieron las condolencias, ellos no entendían lo que sentía quedarse solo en la vida, sin nadie más que te cuidara o siquiera suspirara de cansancio por decirte mil veces que no tropezaras con la mesa pequeña para él te.

OoO

Para el momento del entierro, él estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar su abuela siempre se lo dijo: "Un Black Jamás demuestra lo que siente, Pero un Tonks jamás cae sin dar pelea"

En el momento que bajaron el féretro su padrino se puso frente a él y lo abrazo. No le dijo nada, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y se deshizo en llanto frente a él. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Edward Remus Lupin se mostraba tal como se sentía, después de todo un fallecimiento siempre dolía.

* * *

Ok estas son 171 palabras creo que baje un 30% en cuanto a la primera viñeta. Dejando eso de lado, me pareció muy interesante el plasmar lo que sentiría Teddy al momento de la muerte de Andrómeda Tonks; y esto fue lo que me salió espero sus reviws pronto nos leemos byee ^^


End file.
